Prior art methods of the kind for liquid treatment of a cloth band included the steps of providing a cloth band of an endless form depended upon a cylindrical drum, suspending the cloth band from the drum and passing it repeatedly through a treating liquid in a tub below the cylindrical drum. One usual method was provided such that a cloth band of a preferred length and in endless connection is depended from the cylindrical drum, the depending lower part of the cloth band being dipped in a treating liquid in a treating tub, thereafter the cylindrical drum are rotated to permit the cloth band depended from the drum to pass through the treating liquid continuously. The method as described however is very cumbersome and therefore not desirable for use because separate cloth bands must be prepared in a large number to meet the need and much troubles are entailed from the necessity of suspending each cloth band on the drum or removing each used cloth band from the drum.
In alternate case, the cloth band was formed in a lengthy band with the ends connected to each other, the connected cloth band being helically depended from the drum with the lower parts drooping in a loose condition. The lower parts of the cloth band helically depending are dipped in a treating liquid. The cylindrical drum is then rotated in the similar way to treat the cloth band in like manner as described in the first example.
According to the above prior art methods, the cloth band may be taken out of the tub after treatment but as the entire band is formed in a serial connection, it is rather convenient for drawing out the cloth band from the tub simply by disconnecting the joints of ends of the cloth band so that the cloth band can be readily taken out continuously from the drum and also from the treating tub. However the suspension of the cloth band helically on the cylindrical drum so as to get uniform lengths of dipped parts in the treating liquid or of parts drooping from the drum to be dipped in the treating liquid in a loosened way has been a difficult problem to solve.